Purple
by Alithorn
Summary: "Say he went mad and lured them back, smashed them all up to bits... they said not to climb inside it 'cause it was prone to fits..." -Madame Macabre (Springtrap) When Vincent overhears a conversation he isn't supposed to, management threatens him to keep quiet and forces him to do things he doesn't want to do. these things have such an impact on him, he goes mad. Wouldn't you?
1. Chapter 1

Purple

Chapter One

I can't cook. I can't clean. I can't sing, dance, or act. I CAN protect. I can guard. In fact, I always wanted to be a security guard. I always dreamed of working somewhere like an airport or for someone famous as a security guard. I NEVER thought I would apply for the job of a security guard at a pizzeria, though. But, I guess I have to take what I can get, right?

_Here we go,_ I thought to myself as I walked inside the pizzeria. I remember going to the _original_ Freddy Fazbear's as a kid. Although, back then, it had a different name. When I was a kid, I went to Fredbear's Family Diner. When I was around twelve, something happened (to this day, I have no idea what), but the owners sold it to a company called Fazbear Entertainment, who then built the pizzeria I was applying for a job at.

I saw some familiar faces when I walked in. I saw the yellow animatronics, the ones who entertained me and other children at the other restaurant. There was Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, but most just called him Goldie, as he was a different colored yellow than the rest. I smiled as I saw joyful children running around, dressed as the animatronics. I remember when I used to do that. I walk carefully to one of the employees, careful not to step on any children.

"Uh, hello?" I sputtered. I hadn't realized how nervous I was. "Um, my name is Vincent, and I'm here to apply for the job as a security guard…"

"Oh, right! Of course, I'll just go tell boss that you're here!" the employee replied, then walked off. _Wow, even THAT was nerve-racking. I need to calm down and go with the flow._ I take deep breath and slowly let it out. Then I got this weird feeling… like someone was watching me. I looked around to find a little girl, maybe six years old, looking directly at me. I began to feel quite awkward, when the employee came back.

"Boss will see you now. Good luck, Vincent!" they said. "Bosses office is just down the hall, at the very end."

"Thank you!" I replied and walked off. I took one more glance at the little girl, who looked quite sad that I was leaving.

I got to the office and politely knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice from inside the office said. The voice was so deep and so professional, my nervousness returned. I slowly took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah, come in! I suppose you're here for the security guard job?" he asked me.

"Uh, yes! Yes, I am." I replied, my voice shaky.

"Well, tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well, my name is Vincent, I am twenty-one years old, and it has been my childhood dream to become a security guard. I can fight if I need to, I am very good at keeping secrets, again, if I need to, and I love children. I will do my best to keep each and every one safe and secure while they're here."

"Well, I can see on your resume that you do have experience in this… Well, you start Monday. Welcome to the Fazbear Crew!" He replied. I was in shock.

"Wait, I got it? I got the job?"

"Indeed you did! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm rather busy. I can't wait to see you again, Vincent."

"Thank… Thank you so much!" I nearly shouted. I gave him a firm handshake and left the room. I closed the door and took a deep breath once more, but this time to control my excitement. I walked down the hall, on the brink of skipping. _CRASH! _

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…." I stopped short. The employee I accidentally crashed into looked up from the pile of broken dishes on the floor. She was gorgeous… more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen….

She smiled. "Oh, it's fine, completely normal for something like this to happen." She said.

"Uh. Hi," I put my hand out for a handshake. "I'm Vincent, and I'll be working here, starting Monday, as the security guard,"

Grabbing my hand, she said, "Oh, great! That's fantastic! I'm glad you got the job! I'm Lexi, and I'm a waiter. I was just clearing a table for a family that just left."

"Oh! That's great! Well, I guess I'll get out of your way, and let you do your job…" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Haha, right. I'll see you on Monday, Vincent!" she said and walked off. I stood there dreamily for a second, until I felt a tug on my left pant leg. I looked down, surprised, to see the same little girl who was staring at me earlier.

"Um… can I help you?" I asked she just stared at me.

"Can you tie my shoe?" she asked, finally. I looked down at her untied shoe.

"Uh, sure!" I replied. I bent down and began to tie her shoe. She was really adorable. She was dressed like Chica.

"There you go!" I said and patted her foot.

"Will you play with me?" I stared at her in shock.

"Oh, im s-sorry, but I have to go… I have to get home…" she looked disappointed again. "B-b-but hey! Next time I see you, then I might just have the time to play, okay?" I said.

Her face lit up with excitement. "Okay! Bye mister!" and she ran off. I smiled and walked out of the pizzeria, pride and joy evident on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_This is it. I start today. I can do this. _Thoughts were rushing through my head, just staying for a second before a new one took its place. I was nervous. I know it's just a job at a pizzeria, and I'm just going to be standing around watching everyone, but still. _What if something happens to one of the animatronics? What if someone comes in with a weapon? What…. What if something happens to the children…?_ I immediately pushed that thought out of my mind. _Nothing's going to happen. I'll be fine. Besides…. Lexi will be there…_ I was so busy thinking about Lexi, I nearly crashed into the door.

I walked inside the pizzeria. It looked so empty… of course, none of the kids have arrived since the place hasn't opened yet. I looked around. Not many people were here. Lexi wasn't here yet, and none of the cooks have arrived yet.

"Vincent, there you are!" I turned around. It was Boss. "Glad you got here on time! Most newbies don't."

"Well, I wanted to make a good impression on everyone. I don't want people thinking I'm always late…." I replied.

"Well, good for you," He looked at his watch. "Well, shop opens in five minutes, so I'll leave you to it. I've got work to do anyway."

"Right, sir."

"Oh, one more thing. A little later, would you mind checking on the back room? We just received the new animatronics. I want to make sure they are intact and not missing any parts. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sir. I'd be happy to."

"You're a good guy, Vincent," Boss said. He then patted my back and left. New animatronics? What was wrong with the current ones? Maybe they were just old.

As I was checking my keys to make sure I had all of them, I felt a slap on my back, and jumped. I heard laughing behind me.

"Wow, you're a real wuss," Lexi said.

"Ha, ha, very funny. So, when do the kids usually start arriving?" I asked.

"Usually the crowd starts getting in around noon. We have some kids before that, but usually it gets pretty packed at noon."

"Thanks, Lexi."

"Welcome." She smiled and walked off. She had a pretty smile. Well, since it's only ten, I thought I would go down and check on those animatronics boss was talking about.

When I got to the back room, I saw four big boxes. _Four? What's in the fourth one? _ As I opened the boxes, I could see that the new animatronics were no longer all yellow. Bonnie was purple, Freddy was brown, and Chica was still yellow.

I looked at the fourth box. It said "CAREFUL; SHARP OBJECTS." I started opening the box and saw a red colored fur. I opened the box all the way. When I saw what was inside, I gotta admit, I was pretty excited. I felt like a kid again. It was a red fox with an eyepatch, a hook, and some trousers. It was a pirate fox.

I checked all of the animatronics. All of the parts were there. I began to walk out of the back room when I heard two voices. Now, I don't usually eavesdrop, but I didn't want to walk right in the middle of their conversation.

"I see him all the time, Rob. Everywhere I go…"

"Calm down, Peter. I'm sure you're fine. You sound like a big wuss right now." I could tell these men were employees.

"No, I don't! And I know I am seeing him! It's like he's haunting me or something…" The other guy laughed.

"Do you even realize how stupid you sound right now?"

"Stop it! Ever since I killed that kid, I've been seeing him everywhere!" I almost fell over. _He did what?! _

I heard them walk away after a few more minutes of talking. I speedwalked out of there. I had to tell Boss what I just heard. But as I was coming out of the hallway, I once again crashed into Lexi.

"Haha, we NEED to stop doing that." She said.

"Ha… ha… yeah…" I replied, still in shock.

"Um, are you okay, Vincent? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Y… yeah! I'm fine, I just gotta go…"

"O-okay… Bye…" I couldn't tell her what just happened. I needed to get to Boss's office as soon as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I knocked on the door. "B-boss, can I talk to you?" By the way I was speaking he could tell something was wrong.

"Sure Vincent, come right in," he replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I was checking on the animatronics in the back, like you said, and…"

"Oh, no! Is something wrong with them?! Are there parts missing?!"

"N-no sir, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" he sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness… I paid a lot of money for those things, and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to them…"

"Of course sir… b-but while I was checking on them I overheard a conversation that I really regret hearing. I thought it would be best if you knew what I heard…"

"Right, of course, Vincent, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I overheard someone, I'm guessing an employee, talking about how they thought they were haunted… as he continued to speak, he said he had…. he had killed a kid, at the old restaurant…" I said. It felt great to let it all out. But that greatness turned to awkwardness as boss remained silent. After a few seconds he just whispered,

"Peter…"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Boss got up and started walking around. "Who you heard, that was Peter." He locked the door.

"Y-y-you knew?"

"Of course I did, I told him to do it," he said, frowning. My stomach turned and I nearly threw up. "And now, you know… And we can't let anybody else know, now can we?"

"N-n-no? W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, nothing."

"Huh?"

"You are a security guard, and I need someone to help me. Do you know how long it took to fill up that job? No, I'm not going to do anything to you. However, I can't have you telling anyone about this either. If you tell ANYONE, Vincent, anyone, we'll not go after you, but those most precious to you. I know you don't have any family, but you really think I haven't noticed your affection towards Lexi? Tell anyone, and we go after her." _No, please!_

"And now I know I can't trust Peter anymore, him going and blabbing like that. No, I need someone else to do my dirty work. You will do everything I say,, no questions asked, or we will go after Lexi, you hear me?"

"Y-yes, sir.." My stomach dropped. Boss smiled again.

"I knew I picked someone great when I hired you. Now, go on, the kids will be arriving soon."

"Thank you, sir…" I walked out of the office. What did I just sign up for? What if he makes me do something like that? I wouldn't be able to bear it! 

As the kids arrived, I began to forget all about that morning. The kids put me in such a good mood, and having Lexi around was great. It turned out we had the same break, so we hung out during break, talking about our lives, the kids, stuff like that.

When we got back to work, I saw a familiar face walk into the diner. I smiled. It was the same little girl I saw when I came in to apply. She saw me and immediately smiled. I had a little time. If she wanted to play, I would.

She ran up to me. "Hi! Can you play with me today?"

"Well, I do think I have a little extra time…" I said looking at my watch. "I think mi can play for a little." She laughed and cheered. We colored and sang and watched the animatronics until I had to get back to work. She wasn't too disappointed, as she noticed a group of her friends and went to play with them. I walked to the corner, and saw Lexi laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked jokingly.

"You are sooo ADORABLE!"

"Whaaat? Noooo, I was just entertaining a child."

"Suuuure." She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Don't you have a table to clean?" I asked. She walked away, still laughing. She was so amazing, and her laugh was incredible… I then ran up to her.

"H-h-hey, are you busy Friday night?" I asked, sounding stupid. She smiled.

"I think, why?" she asked, still smiling. I smiled back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something…"

"Like, a date?"

"Uh, well, yeah…" She smiled again.

"Absolutely." She replied. I smiled.

"G-great! Well, I have to get back to work…"

"Hahah, me too… bye…"

"Bye…" I said dreamily. I stood there for a moment. _I did it. I did it! I've got a date with Lexi!_ I stood there watching the kids for a while. They were messing with the animatronics, but not doing any harm. They were really loud though, and they were getting into the back room. i heard a voice behind me.

"Vincent I need to see you in my office. Immediatley."

"R-right away, boss!" What did he want now? 

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! This is my first fanfiction, so it's not the best… But please, leave reviews leaving comments on what I should include, what I should do to make the story better, and favorite and follow it! It will be appreciated, and it would mean a lot to me. Thanks guys! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Rosebushes! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and such! You have no idea how much it means to me because this **_**is **_**my first story and I had no idea you guys liked it! Thanks guys and I love you all!**

Chapter Four

"What can I do for you, boss?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what he wanted, and he made me swear to do anything he says or he will go after Lexi. He locked the door.

"Have you seen that group of kids, right over by the animatronics?" he asked.

"Y-yes? Why?"

"They're getting on my last nerves," he said angrily. "They keep putting their slimy hands all over my perfectly good animatronics, getting them dirty. They are so loud I can't even concentrate. They keep running back here, into the back office, the storage closets, they even tried to get into my office."

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try to keep them in check better… they are only _kids _after all," I replied.

"Yes, but I just got _new _animatronics and I don't want these kids behaving the same way they are now. And as for the back, you can't keep an eye on all of them at once. No, I need you to do something I can't ask of anyone else." I started sweating. _What does he want from me?_

"W-w-what is it?" Part of me wanted to know, but part of me really wanted to get out of there and get back to work. I knew whatever he wanted, it wasn't going to be good.

"I need you to… dispose… of them. Exterminate, some might say." I stared at him blankly, the color draining from my face.

"Y-you w-w-want me to k-kill them?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Get rid of them. I can't take it anymore." I gulped… "And remember, if you refuse, we'll just go after Lexi, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" I sighed.

"N-no…"

"Right. Now, you're probably wondering how to do this. Here's how it will go; we have an extra Bonnie suit in the storage compartment. It's wearable. Put it on and lure them to the back saying Freddy wants to give them a present. They are children, so they'll understand. Take them each into the back room one at a time, blindfolded. Tell them they can't see because Freddy only will give them a present if they can't see. Use a knife, and make it quick. One stab in the head. That's it. If they aren't dead, one more hit. Let's not overkill, now. As for the bodies, I don't exactly know, so just stuff them into the new suits. Be very careful, okay? Any blood on the suits must be cleaned up immediately." That was it….

"B-but won't the parents get suspicious and wonder what happened if their kid doesn't come back?"

"When that happens, act very surprised, look out the window for a little, then shout that you saw them get into a van outside, and that it's taking off."

"I-I-I don't know if they'll b-believe it.."

"That's all you are to say, got it?

"Y-yes, sir…when must this act be done?"

"Now."

"N-now?"

"Right now."

"B-but if someone were to see me…?"

"Do it in the back office. I'll make sure no one goes down there. The walls are sound proof, too, so it should be fine…"

"O-okay, sir… right away, sir..."

"Good man, Vincent." I walked out of the office… I had to _kill_ a group of children…. I loved children… I couldn't do this… never… but I had to. I walked to the back room, and put on the extra Bonnie suit. I walked out to the crowd of people, careful not to be seen by anyone but the children. I saw them, the group that had a terrible fate awaiting them. I gasped. I almost cried. _Not her…Please…Not her… _The little girl who had become my friend was part of that group. I had to go on with it… I breathed deeply and let out a quiet "_Psst!" _A little boy from the group turned and looked at me. No one else did. He walked up to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bonnie!"

"But, Bonnie is up there…"

"No, he's just a robot. I'm actually the _real _Bonnie! I've come to tell you that Freddy wants to give you a present!

"Really?!"

"Yeah! You have to put on this blindfold, and follow me. Freddy will only give you his gift if you can't see him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so! Can I tell my friends?"

"No, and don't tell your parents. This will only take a minute."

"Okay, Bonnie!"

"Follow me…"

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, please leave reviews as I want you to tell me if I'm doing good, if I'm doing bad, if you have anything you'd like me to add to the story, anything! Please follow and favorite! Thanks, love you, Rosebushes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter… school, ya know? So, anyway, here's Chapter Five!**

Chapter Five

I gulped as I lead the poor, unaware child down to the back office. I didn't want to do this… I _can't _do it… I just can't! But I have to… or Lexi could get hurt… I couldn't let _that_ happen. I looked down at the little boy. He was smiling. He had no idea of what was about to happen.

"Okay, young man, here we are! Now, keep your blindfold on, and don't peek! Freddy will only give you your present if you don't look! He's actually _very_ shy, and doesn't like people to look at him. Promise you won't peek?" I asked.

"Promise!" the boy replied happily. I sighed.

"Here we go, then!" I lead him into the back room, and I shut and locked the door behind us.

"Why'd you lock the door, Bonnie?" the boy questioned, a little scared. I didn't know what to say… I came up with a quick lie.

"Well, we can't have any young children following us back here, and getting jealous of your very special present, now can we? Then Freddy would have to give _every _child in here a present, and he doesn't have _that _many presents…" I said. He understood. I lead him back to the back of the room. I held the knife shakily. _It's now or never_, I thought. I could feel the sweat rolling down my face.

A stab in the head later, I saw him fall to the floor. Blood oozing from his poor head. I began to sob. _What have I done? _I knew I wasn't finished though. I stuffed him into the most appropriate suit: the new Bonnie suit. He _was_ dressed like him, after all. I couldn't help feeling sorrow in my chest. I felt so guilty. He didn't even know what was going to happen… he never even got to say goodbye to his family…

Four down, one to go. They have all been stuffed into suits. I put them each into the characters they were dressed like. All of the suits were full. All, except one: Chica. I cried as I walked down the hall to the party room. Then, I saw her: the little girl who had become my friend. She looked alone, wondering where her friends could possibly be. I called her over to me.

"Bonnie," she asked. "Where are my friends? I'm getting scared…" She was about to cry. _Think, Vincent, think! _

"They're playing hide and seek!" I bent down next to her. "And I know exactly where they are. I will help you find them, if you want…" she gasped.

"Really?! Thank you, Bonnie!"

"Y-you're welcome, _Chica,_" I winked at her, and she giggled. We walked down to the back room, and I knelt down next to her.

"Okay, I need you to put this on," I said as I handed her a blindfold. "Freddy is in there, and he is _very _shy, so you can't look at him. But your friends are in there too, hiding from you. We'll go in there, and get them, okay?"

"Sure, Bonnie!" she said. I helped her put on her blindfold, and we walked in. I closed the door, and silently locked it, careful not to let her hear. She didn't. She was calling out to her friends. They weren't answering.

"Bonnie. Why aren't they answering?" tears began to stream down my face.

"Because, darling, this happened to them…" I placed the knife in her head, tears pouring from my face. She fell to the ground, lifeless. I knelt down beside her, and whispered, "I'm so sorry…" I picked up her lifeless body and placed it inside Chica. Finally the job was done. I fell to the ground, and began sobbing. I couldn't control myself. They just kept coming.

After a few minutes of crying, I took of the suit and washed it as best I could. I cleaned any blood that might have gotten on the new suits, then mopped and bleached the floors. I then proceeded to wash any blood that had gotten on me. Luckily, not much had.

I walked out to the party rooms, and saw people had begun to get frantic. Lexi, being in the kitchen the entire time, walked out and looked at me and made a face that said, _What's going on?_ I lied and gave her a look that said, _I have no idea._ We watched as parents began calling for their children. I did what boss said, and began to search around. I walked/ran to the window, then called out, "There! I see them! They all just got in a van! The van just drove away!" I ran outside, and pretended to follow it. I walked back to the pizzeria and sighed, "It's…it's gone." I began to sob. For real. I knew the truth, but I couldn't possibly reveal it. The parents began to sob, as well. I looked up to see Lexi next to me. She gave me a warm hug to comfort me, and yet, I felt dirty and unclean inside.

I looked to where boss's office was. He was watching me. He gave me a smile and a nod that said, _good job, boy._ I looked back down, shook my head and continued to cry.

**Thanks for reading rosebushes! I know a lot of you guys are wondering why he was in a Bonnie suit instead of a Golden Freddy suit, but I thought it would better suit him if he were in a Golden Bonnie suit, as he, well, you know. ;) Anywho, thanks again, and I'll try to get Chapter Six out as soon as I can! Bye, rosebushes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heelllooo! Sorry it's been a while since I updated… the computer stopped working… but hey, here's the new chapter! Oh, and thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I didn't think you guys would like it so much… it means a lot! But anyway, let's get onto the story, shall we?**

Chapter 6

*****_**two days later**_** ***

It has been two days since… the _incident_… my heart hurts even to think about it… Although… it has been getting better. I have been feeling better about what I did. The pain has been getting better, even though it's still there.

I began to console myself by thinking positive. _Well, it was easy. Yeah. Easy. And you got to try out something you had never done before. _What?!

"No! What are you thinking?! Killing is wrong, and you know it!" I said out loud.

_Aww, you know it was fun. It was EASY! You could EASILY do that again. And you know you want to… _

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! What kind of _monster_ are you becoming?!"

_Monster? I wouldn't say MONSTER, no, not at all… a lot of people do it… everyone has killed something before, whether it be a person to a bug. Hey, I'm not saying go around and kill just anybody, no. But, kids? Now THAT would be a lot easier, and, face it, more fun. _

"What am I BECOMING?!" I screamed. I don't know where this voice is coming from, but I didn't like it. Not one bit… I turned frantically as I heard a knock on the door. Shakily, I got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole. I gasped.

"Lexi!" I nearly screamed.

***Lexi's POV***

"Lexi!" Vincent had almost screamed.

"H-hey, Vincent! I just thought I would come over and hang out with you for a while. After what happened at the pizzeria, you haven't been yourself. I just thought I would come and help cheer you up…" I said, my voice a little shaky. Ever since I had met him, I had begun to feel something I hadn't felt since…

Was this emotion what I thought it was? Was I… no… it couldn't be. I had just met the guy a week ago. _Maybe _I had developed a… _small crush_… on Vincent, but it couldn't be any more than that. I then felt a burning sensation in my cheeks. Was I blushing?

"Lexi, a-are you okay? You're turning red…" Vincent said with concern in his voice. This made me blush more.

"No… no! I'm fine! Never better! Anyway, may I come in?"

"Uh, oh! Of Course! Sure, come on in!" he replied. I walked in, awe apparent on my face. His house was beautiful! It was so clean and white, it felt so… _pure_. It was as if no unclean thing was welcome. I smiled and he led me into his living room. We both sat down.

***Vincent's POV***

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, a little nervous as to what she was going to ask. What if she asked about the kids? No, she wouldn't. She seems like a girl who doesn't want to keep the bad thoughts in the present. When she was around, I felt better… cleaner… was I falling for Lexi? No, I just met her. Feelings can't develop that fast… can they?

As much as I wanted to deny it, it was true. I was falling in love with Lexi. I began to blush.

"Well, I don't exactly know… well, I don't know you _super_ well… why don't you tell me about yourself?" she said. I thought for a moment. What was there to tell? I didn't exactly have the _wildest _childhood…

"Well, let's see… I moved here from a city not too far from here a couple years back. I had just finished my second year in college. I am finishing up my senior year as soon as autumn begins. My parents were a little wealthy, and were able to buy me this house. I live by myself, but sometimes my family used to come over and visit." Lexi looked confused.

"Used… to…?" she asked. I sighed and looked away, tears starting up in my eyes.

"Y-yeah… we were going somewhere as a family, a roadtrip, and our car got struck…" She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. I fought back more tears as I continued. "I was the only one to make it out. My parents died instantly, and my brother died on the way to the hospital. Granted, I was pretty jacked up, but I made it… part of me wishes I hadn't…" the tears began to flow, and I couldn't hold them back anymore. Lexi noticed and quickly ran next to me and hugged me, taking me by surprise. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me.

"I-I'm so sorry… you've been through so much… no wonder you were so upset when those kids where taken…" I began to cry harder, this being brought up.

"Shh, shh…" she cooed as she held me tighter. "I'm glad I came over… you really need someone right now…"

"I-I-I'm glad you came over too… it's nice to have some company…" I said between sobs. She took my head in her hands and lifted it up so we were face to face.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'm here now, if you need anyone for any reason, okay? I'll be there for you, no matter what." I gazed into her eyes. They were so beautiful, like crystals glimmering in the sunlight. She had the most perfect smile… we both sat there for a full minute, unsure of what to do… Eventually she got up and stated, "Well, I have to get back to work. I think you should get some rest. Boss said you had to take the night shifts from now on, huh?" I nodded. "I guess we won't be seeing each other at work anymore…" she sighed. I got up and hurried to where she was standing.

"H-hey, hey! It'll be okay, I promise. We'll still keep in touch…" I grew hesitant to ask, but I did. "A-Are we still on for Friday?" I immediately regretted asking. But she just smiled and blushed a little.

"Absolutely. Well, I have to go, I'll see you on Friday…" she blushed and began to walk out the door. She then stopped and turned around swiftly. "Oh, I forgot to ask! Some of the parents of the kids wanted me to ask if you knew anything else about the disappearance of the kids… Is there anything else you could tell me?" I stood there for a moment, in shock. What should I say? I gulped, unaware of what to say, until I began to say ,"… "

**OOH, a cliffhanger! What in the world is he going to say? Welp, only one way to find out, huh? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much **_**action **_**in it… but whatever. Thanks for reading, rosebushes! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave reviews! They are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Rosebushes! Glad to hear from me? Haha, anyway I don't have much to do today, so I am able to write this chapter! A lot of you guys were kinda concerned about what Vincent was going to tell Lexi, huh? Well, now you get to hear his answer! And there will be a little more action. Well, onto the story!  
~**

Chapter Seven

"I… uh…" what do I say? I can't let her know what I did… it doesn't feel right lying to her, but…

_Oh, lying is easy. Do it. Say it. You can do it. Think of it as a… white lie… _That voice was back. And just this once, I had to agree with it. At least partly.

"I don't actually… it was so traumatizing for me, for reasons you already know… I can't remember much… I'm so sorry…" Instantly I felt dirty. I felt a heavy weight press on my shoulders. Lexi looked a little disappointed.

"O-oh. Okay… well, I'll leave you to it. You gotta rest up for tonight. If anything happens, call me, okay?"

"O-okay, Lexi… thank you…" I blushed a little.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she began to blush. "S-see you on F-Friday…" she said with a hint of a smile. I smiled too.

"Okay, bye." I said as I closed the door. I felt something in my heart. I felt so… happy… I began to question this… what was I feeling? Was it because of Lexi…? I do think I am in love with her…

_Ugh, this girl is getting in the way! She's turning you soft! …Well… even more soft than you already were… But still! You can't let her get in the way!_

"No! Shut up! Go AWAY!" I shouted.

_Hahah, try to get rid of me all you want. You've created me, and now, I'm here to stay… FOR GOOD. Now, what else can we do to get some… satisfaction…? Well, I do believe there will be a birthday party a day from tomorrow… Although, I guess we will have to wait for Boss to give us more instructions… Maybe we can ask for something to do…_

Tears began to fill in my eyes. I tried to push this voice away, but no matter what I tried, it flooded my mind with terrible thoughts, like how bad Lexi was for me and how to get more… satisfaction… in killing…

This voice continued to speak for hours on end, never quitting or stopping, continuously reminding me how killing was good and made me stronger. How it was fun and easy and how we had to get Lexi out of the way. I eventually gave up. I let the voice. I began to get used to it… and part of me began to understand what it was saying and was really questioning if I should trust it. I looked at the clock. Eleven Forty-five. I had to get going… my new nightguard job was supposed to help me stay hidden from the cops and keep me under-wraps. I sighed as I put on my uniform. Here we go.

I got to the pizzeria right on time. I walked in and looked at the new animatronics that were standing on stage.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whisper as I continue to walk around. I eventually come to the brand new Pirate Cove section of the pizzeria. I looked inside and saw the animatronic fox looking down. I felt a twinge of happiness. I really liked this new animatronic. He was so awesome. I felt like a kid again.

I made my way to the back office and took a seat. I took the time to inspect the office. Two doors laid on either side of the room with two buttons right next to them. The buttons read _DOOR _and _LIGHT_. I tested each one, making sure each one worked. I wondered why I would need these.

_One O'clock._ Could time go any slower? I was messing around with some paper when I heard something. It sounded so… mechanical… I looked at the tablet Boss had given me for this job. It showed all of the cameras all around the pizzeria. I looked at CAM 1A. It showed the main stage with all of the animatronics. Well, _most _of them. One was missing…

"Wait… where's Bonnie?" Boss never told me these things could move around… I looked all around the pizzeria, eventually finding him on CAM 2A. He was really close… What happens when he gets to my door?

My eyes widened. _The door buttons. _I suddenly knew exactly what to do. I checked the door with my light and screamed as I fell out of my chair. There, in the doorway, was Bonnie. I slammed the door closed and caught my breath. I cooled down but immediately began to panic again. I could hear moaning outside my door. I used the light once more and, sure enough, he was still there. I checked the other door. Nothing. However, something was bound to pop up at some point. If Bonnie could walk around, that means that so could the others.

Bonnie came back several times, but eventually Six AM rolled around, playing a small little tune as the clock turned. I sighed and walked out. I came to the stage, Bonnie back in place. I nervously watched him as I walked out to the parking lot. I saw a familiar face as I walked out.

"B-Boss! I have to speak with you. Immediately."

"Alright, Vincent, come on inside and we'll talk." I followed him inside and he immediately stopped.

"What is that smell? It's terrible!" I hadn't noticed before, but now I did. Something smelled pretty rank. We looked around and I found an extra suit in the back room. Boss had ordered extras in case something happened to the current ones. Except, something was wrong with this one… it was all… buldgy… Boss and I looked at each other reluctantly, and I walked up to it and pulled of its mask. I screamed. There, inside the suit, was the janitor who was cleaning before my shift. Boss looked at me.

"Did you do this?" he asked, concerned.

"N-no! Never! He was so kind, I would never do anything to hurt him…" Then a realization came upon me. "I know what happened, Boss."

"Well?" he stood and folded his arms.

"It involves what I needed to talk to you about. Something strange happened last night, and I am really concerned about it." Boss just nodded and began to walk to the office so I could talk with him. I took one last glance at the oh-so kind janitor with a horrified look on his face. I also took notice that in his left hand was some hair… no… fur. Purple fur. I closed the door and began to walk to the office, but not before taking a horrified glance at Bonnie, who seemed to be watching me as well. In fact, it seemed as if all of them were...

**Well, there you go! It will get better, I promise. Also, check out my other story Young Love, okay Rosebushes? I will be updating that really soon too, as soon as I have time. Love you all! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and even PM me, okay? Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Sorry it's been a while. But hey, here I am! I just got out of school too, so chapters should become more frequent. Anyway, ready for a new chapter?! I am! Well, I'm ready to write it for you… Welp, here it is!**

Chapter Eight

Boss closed the office door behind us. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about? And what do you know about the death of that janitor over there?" he asked, motioning towards the door. He actually looked really concerned, which was surprising to me a little, as he was the one who told me to… well…

"B-boss… last night, during my shift, something happened… something I can't explain…" he just stared at me. He simply said, "Go on."

I drew a breath. "Last night I got in around eleven-fifty and made my way to the back office and got everything set up. Those cameras that were installed helped a lot, and allowed me to see all around the pizzeria, including the Show Stage. But, as I continued to watch the screen, one of the characters… Bonnie, to be precise, decided he was going to leave the stage." Boss continued to say nothing. I continued. "I couldn't find him anywhere. I searched through the cameras more than once until I heard something outside my door. The door lights came in handy, and I saw Bonnie standing at my door, moaning. It was such an awful sound… something similar to a person struggling to catch their last breaths… Bonnie kept coming back. Constantly I would check the door and find him standing there. And if Bonnie can move around, who's to say the others can't…"

"…And you think _Bonnie_ stuffed the janitor into the spare suit…?"

"I do… I found this in the janitor's hand when I inspected the body…" I said, handing him the purple fur.

"…Well… this does give us a bit of trouble, now doesn't it?" I began to get a little irritated. It was if he didn't even care! "Well, we'll keep an eye on them for now, to make sure they don't do this during the day."

"Right, sir."

"Well, I have to get to work, and you need to rest up. You have another shift tonight."

"Right, sir, I'll talk to you later." I got up, shook his hand, and left. Ugh, that idiot. He wasn't the least bit concerned for my safety or for anyone else's… Particularly the children. _Why should he care about the children? _You have a point there… he did have me murder some. _And you shouldn't care either! They're just pathetic little brats who can't keep their hands off of things that aren't theirs… _Aw, come on, children aren't THAT bad… _They are terrible, and you know it. They get in the way, they won't leave you alone, and they can't keep their sticky, greasy, dirty mitts off of things that don't belong to them. _Well, there is that… but still, they are cute and nice and always honest. _Vincent, you need to focus here and realize what these monsters are really capable of. They are disgusting and can ruin anything that could possibly be important._ Alright, alright calm down. I see what you are saying. I do? Am I… agreeing with this voice in my head?

~time skip~

I got to the office at about eleven-fifty five, and saw that Bonnie, or none of them, had moved from their place. Apparently they hadn't done anything during the day. What if it was a one-time thing…?

I sat down at the desk and noticed a packet with a note on the top.

_~Vincent, due to what happened this morning and last night, I need you to record some messages for anyone who will take this night-guard job in the future, as they will need to be notified of these things. I wrote down the first call for you, but you will have to make them up as you go along in the near future, alright? I'll see you at six. –Boss~_

Ugh, great. I really didn't want to do this… I looked through the packet… seemed fine. The clock rang twelve and I picked up the phone and began to record:

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night… Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact… So, I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about." _Really?_ "Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read… uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know? Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing-person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as the property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned or bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'" _This is terrible! Is this supposed to comfort someone?!_

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit… quirky… at night But do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I'd be a bit irritable at night too." _But they haven't even been here for a week….? Oh… this is for the future employees…_

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the animatronic characters do tend to… wander a bit… uh, they're left in some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night," _so that's what it is…_ "Uh, something about their servos locking up if they stay turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day. But then there was the 'Bite of '87'…" _oh yeah… that just happened, didn't it… apparently one of the animatronics bit a kid the other day… *Goldie, I think… a malfunction within the robot… _"Y-yeah… i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe… Ya know?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk for you here as a night-watchman, i-if any, is the fact that these characters, uh if they see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person… they'll pr-most likely see you as a naked endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to, uh…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit..." _Is that what he thinks happened?_ "Now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully stuffed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death… uh, the only parts that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of mask, heh.." _Are you serious?! Is this what happens?! _"Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up…" _Ya think?!_ "But hey, your first night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary! Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight." I put the phone down and sat back in my chair. That took FOREVER… I checked the clock, which said Four O'Clock. I was talking for that long?

I checked the camera and looked over to Pirate Cove, and smiled. I don't know why, but it made me so happy. But then I noticed something… the curtains were completely open, with a sign that said "IT'S ME." It didn't say that before… and I couldn't see foxy anywhere… then I heard something… like… running…? I looked out the left door and saw an angry looking foxy coming right for me, looking ready to kill. I screamed and quickly closed the door. Three bangs came off the door and shook the wall. With my back on the door, I desperately tried to catch my breath. I checked Pirate Cove again, and there was Foxy, staring directly at the camera.

Animatronics came and went that night, and I shut the door on all of them. I heard something that night I couldn't explain though… it was as if someone… it sounded like a little girl… was laughing at me, assuring me of my doom…

**Sorry it wasn't super interesting this time… but it will get better. Also, I know Goldie didn't cause the bite of '87, but it just went along with the story, so….. don't hate on me. I know fnaf really well, I just had to fit it to my story. Anyway, see you later rosebushes! I love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO ROSEBUSHES! Wow, it's been a long time! My summer has been way more packed than I thought. I've had a lot to do. But anyway, I'm back and ready to write up another chapter! I got super excited to start writing again. Let's go!**

Chapter Nine

I've been changing. A lot. I've taken notice of this. I'm not quite sure if I'm okay with it or not. I really shouldn't be okay with it, but honestly, I'm not sure anymore… I can feel my normal self slipping away rapidly. Part of me is starting to agree with that voice in my head… Most of me actually… it's just a matter of time until I lose this battle with insanity… Part of me is eagerly awaiting its arrival. The other is dreading it.

So many thoughts consume my mind, I didn't even realize that I had arrived at work. Tuesday night. Ugh. I just can't wait for Friday… Aside from that voice and the moving animatronics and the dead children, Lexi has been on my mind. I wonder if she's excited for Friday. I smile a little. I really like her. A lot. I sigh and walk into the pizzeria.

When I get inside I immediately look to the animatronics. They're all in place. I sigh in relief. I walk towards my office and look at my watch. Eleven Fifty-Four. That's six minutes until my shift actually begins.

I walk into my office and I look at the desk. Next to the fan is another note from Boss.

_~Vincent, do not forget you must record a message tonight. I hope you know what to say, as I have not left another script for you. Remember, this is for future employees, so make it sound that way. _

I rolled my eyes. I hate having to take on this responsibility. At least I can make the messages better than his was…I hope…

I sat down and watched the clock. Two more minutes. I began to plan what I would say. I had to watch the cameras and record at the same time. This wasn't going to be easy, but I can accept the challenge. The clock struck midnight and I picked up both the phone and the camera. I looked at the screen. No one has left yet. Good. I began my message.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to night two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I'm talking just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…" I'm actually doing quite well! Okay, I need to explain the animatronics movement patterns. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Freddy at my door at all…

"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy doesn't come off stage that often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so, hey, that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" What else… Oh!

"I-I also wanted to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in the camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something…or someone…on your cameras then be sure to check your door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…" What did I say that for?!

"Uh, not that you would be in any danger of course… I'm not implying that…" Great…. I probably just scared someone… anyway… what else is there to explain…? I looked to my cameras and looked at Pirate Cove. Of course! Foxy was already peeking out of his cove…

"Also check the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there is unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched… I don't know… Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!" I hung up the phone. I looked at the cameras and noticed both Bonnie and Chica were gone from the stage. I checked both doors and there was nothing. I looked through the map and found Chica in the bathroom and Bonnie in the hallway near my office.

"Crap!" I quickly checked on Foxy and looked back to the hallway only to see Bonnie had gone. I panicked. I hesitantly reached to my left door and pressed the light button, only to recoil in horror and slam the door shut. I sat in my chair, my breaths coming in as gasps. I began to calm down until I heard someone speaking to me… Was…Was it Bonnie?

"I kn0w y0u… And I'M suRe y0u kn0w mE t0o… MisTer…" a robotic voice called out. What? This thing… knows me? And how would I know it? Unless… No that's ridiculous! Don't be stupid!

"Y0u huRt mE… Y0u pr0misEd mE SomeThinG aNd Didn'T gIve iT t0 me…. InstEaD y0u kilLed mE… I TrusTEd y0u…" I truly understood who I was talking to. I called back out.

"I had to! Boss commanded me! He would've hurt Lexi if I hadn't done it! She's all that I have! I couldn't let that happen to her! It wasn't my fault!" I began to sob at this point.

"I DON'T FORGIVE YOU! YOU WILL PAY! NOW YOU MUST DIE TOO!" Bonnie screamed. I began to get scared. If Bonnie didn't leave soon, I would ran out of power. I checked the tablet and saw that Bonnie had left and was now in the dining area. Hesitantly I opened the door and checked everyone. They were all in sight on the cameras.

The rest of that night was pretty calm, but I was still pretty shaken. The clock struck six and I practically ran out of there without taking a glance back. I just had to get out of there. I didn't feel comfortable. Goodness, what I do for money. I drove home and sat down on my couch. I put my face into my hands. What did I just experience?

**Thanks for reading Rosebushes! Sorry it was kind of short, but I have other stuff I need to get done, I just really needed to get this chapter up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, I have a basic idea on where this story is going, but would really enjoy getting ideas from you guys. If there's something that you want to happen in this story or even in the other one, please feel free to tell me. Comment or send a PM! I need ideas and I can't do it alone! Thanks loviees! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everybody! I'm glad to get writing again! I've began to notice that my chapters are a little short, so I will try to make them longer for you guys. I always enjoy longer chapters, so I'm sure you will too. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

Chapter Ten

I sat in my car, driving to work, when I got this feeling… a feeling similar to…desire? I don't know why, but I was longing for something. I felt something missing from my life… I had no idea what it was.

_I know what it is…_ What is it then? I haven't seen Lexi in a while… maybe that's it…

_No! That's most certainly not it! She isn't important anymore! _I rolled my eyes. Then what could it be?

_Maybe it's just that you…miss the pleasure of murder…_ What? No, that can't be it. It must be something else. _Face it, you miss it. You LONG for the pleasurable screams and the red ooze pouring out to meet your hands. Kids are more peaceful and quiet that way. _That may be true, but still, I don't think that's it.

_It is, and deep down, you know it. And those kids in the suits… they just came back and got even more annoying… _I know, right?

_I have an idea… _What is it? _Well, what if after your week and you get your paycheck, you go and destroy the animatronics…? _Boss would be so mad at me! I'd get fired! He paid a lot for those things!

_Well, just make something up and tell him that! Say someone got in and knocked you out cold and proceeded to destroy the animatronics. _That actually might work… I am getting quite annoyed with those stupid animatronics… those kids were tougher than they looked… but just as annoying…

_Finally! You've started to see my point of view! You now see how disgusting and annoying children really are! These children need to be exterminated…again…! Take care of it…. _I will… I know what I have to do now…

I arrived at work and walked in the building. I glanced to the animatronics and smirked. They'll never see me coming… they think I'm stupid and a fool. Let's teach them a small lesson… I'm sure Boss will just use the spare suits… that don't have bodies in them.

I walk past the animatronics and notice a wall that had never been there before… there used to be a room behind there I think… was this the…saferoom? I guess they put up a false wall to block it off to the public… I never really went in there… but I think they left things in there. Actually, I think they left the Golden Bonnie suit in there… But interestingly enough, they left Goldie out… Who knows where Chica went… she must've been scrapped. Guess she wasn't all that important…

I walked into the office and picked up the phone, deciding to get the phone call over with, so I can study the animatronics a little to determine what the best way to destroy them would be.

"Hello? Hello? Hey you're doing great!" I smiled. Maybe I should mess with them a little… "Most people don't last this long… I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant… Uh, I better not take up too much of your time… Things start getting real tonight…" I chuckled silently to myself. Messing with these people is actually really fun. Then, I thought of something.

"Uh, hey listen… I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid being stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then maybe there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead." I thought about it for a moment.

"Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work… yeah, never mind, scratch that… it's just best not to get caught. Um, okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." I faced palmed myself. What did I say that for?! That was an idiotic and nerdy thing to say. A simple 'goodbye' would've been fine…

I sighed and checked the main stage. I got confused. Bonnie was there, but Chica wasn't. Usually Bonnie is the first to leave… I checked all around, unable to find the robotic chicken. I even checked my door, but she wasn't there. Then I heard something… like… banging pans? Was she in the kitchen?

The banging stopped. Did she leave? I checked the cameras and found her in the hall near my office. I panicked. She was coming. I used the door light and saw her standing at the door. I slammed it shut.

"M-MisTer, please, I'm n0t g0inG t0 huRt y0u… liKe y0u hUrt mE…" she said with a pained expression I didn't even know robots could make.

"Wh-what…?" I realized who I was talking to and winced. "That's right… I'm sorry… I was forced to do it…"

"I kn0w… iT waS y0ur b0ss… hE d0esn'T liKe cHildRen… Ir0nic thAt he rUns a PizZeriA f0r kiDs…" she said with a small electronic laugh. Her expression went dead. "Y0u kn0w y0u caN't keEp th0se d0ors cl0seD f0revEr, riGht?" I nodded. "PleAse, lEt me iN, I w0n't hUrt y0u… I swEar… I cAn trY t0 keEp y0u sAfe…" I just looked at her.

"W-why would you do that for me? I put you into this life…!" I said sadly.

"WeLl, y0u weRe my fRieNd, aNd y0u neEd t0 stAy aLivE. F0r LeXi." I blushed.

"What are you talking about?" she rolled her eyes.

"PlEase… It wAs kiNda 0bvi0us tHat y0u hAd feElinGs f0r hEr, aNd sHe liKes y0u bAck. I kn0w." I blushed harder but smiled. She did like me back… Chica giggled. We both jumped as we heard a loud laugh. She looked me directly in the eye.

"NevEr mInd, keEp this d0or cl0sed. FreDdy is 0ut aNd hE haTes y0u tHe m0st… hE will kilL y0u if hE seEs y0u…" I nodded. "I hAve t0 g0. D0n't d0 anyThinG sTupId, 0kaY?" I nodded again. She nodded back and walked off.

The rest of the night was fine, but I really needed to watch out for Freddy. He almost got in at one point, but I closed the door just in time.

I drove home and sat on the couch, pondering about last night. Was Chica really my friend? Could I really trust her?

Part of me said yes, and that was that.

**Alright everyone! Longer chapters will be on the way (I hope)! Anyway, I will be away from the computer for a while, so don't expect any chapters for a while. I just won't have the time for it and I won't have the right computer with me. Anyway, I love you all, and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Glad to be back! Haha, anyway, let's get to the story, hm? I have quite a bit planned for this story…**

Chapter Eleven

I drove to work. Night Four. I can't believe I lasted this long. I was sure one of those idiotic robots would've caught me by now. The little voice inside my head insisted I do not trust Chica. I thought I could trust her, but part of me just kept doubting her. And if I was going to destroy those things, I couldn't let he in. I would feel bad doing that to her…again… no. I couldn't let that happen. I won't trust her.

I walked in the pizzeria, and everything felt… off… I looked to the animatronics and noticed all of them except Chica were staring directly at me. Even Foxy was peeking out of his cove and staring at me. Wherever I went their eyes followed. I ran to the office, and I closed both doors. And it was a good thing I did, too. Foxy immediately ran to my door along with Bonnie. They were both at my left door. To my right, I could see Freddy at the window and Chica right behind him, with a look of sorrow on her face. She mouthed the words _I'm so sorry._ I had no choice but to make a phone call. I had to. I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hello? Hey! Hey, wow, night four… I knew you could do it… Uh, hey, listen… I don't know if I'll be around to send you a message tomorrow…" Foxy began to bang on the door. I panicked. "It's… it's been a bad night here…for me… Um, I'm kind of glad I recorded those messages for you…" I cleared my throat. "Uh…when I did…"I knew I was done for. I was going to end up in a suit tonight. I just knew it… I then got an idea.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor…" Foxy continued to bang on the door. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" The banging continued. "I'm gonna try and hold out until someone checks… Maybe it won't be so bad…" *_Bang bang_* "Uh… I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…" Freddy began to play his version of the Toreador March.

"You know…" Bonnie began to moan and the doors flew open. I ran out of power… Oh no… I could see them all, anger in their robotic faces. "oh no…" Goldie then jumped out at me, screaming. I flew back and hit the wall. The phone in my hand broke. Chica walked up to me and whispered, "PlAy dEad…" I fell limp. She picked me up. "I g0t tHis 0nE gUys… I'lL tAke care 0f iT…" the others nodded and walked off. She walked over to the party room in the front and looked around. Seeing no one, she opened the front door and let me out.

"GeT 0ut 0f heRe. D0n't evEr c0me BacK…" she said coldly and walked away. I ran to my car and drove home. How was I supposed to destroy those things now? They thought I was dead! I had to get in. Somehow…

~time skip one day~

Today was Friday. My date with Lexi. I was super excited. I got all dressed up. I didn't have to go to work tonight anyway, as boss gave me the night off. He still didn't know the animatronics thought me dead. I smiled at myself as looked in the mirror. Let's do this.

I got in my car and drove to her house. I sat in the car for a moment. Did I really want to do this? I began to get nervous. I looked at my lap. I don't think I can do this… I looked up. No. I have to. I got out of my car and walked up to my door. I hesitated to knock, but I did. She came to the door, and I just stared in awe. She was beautiful! She was wearing a red, fitted dress that wasn't too formal, and had her hair up in a loose bun, a few strands of hair falling out of it. She was amazing.

"Hi, Vincent…" she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello Lexi. You look beautiful…" I began to blush a little, but my smile stood strong. She looked down and blushed.

"Th-thanks. You look great too…" she looked back up at me. We just stared at each other for a moment until I finally said, "Are you ready?" she nodded. "Well then, let's go." I said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car. I drove to a semi-formal restaurant that Lexi had told me she wanted to go to. She smiled and we walked inside. The rest of the night was amazing. We laughed and joked around and got to really know each other. I began to drive her home.

"So, I assume you feel better about what happened with the children?" she asked softly. My eyes widened. I really didn't want to bring this up.

"Uh.. um, well, yes, a tad bit…" she nodded.

"That's good. That's very good." She placed her hand on my hand and held it. "I'm sorry you've had so much go on throughout your life. You've been through so much." She said sadly. I began to blush and guilt had overcome me.

"It-it's fine… I promise." I said in return.

We reached her house and I walked her to her door.

"Well, I hope you had a nice time tonight…" I said to her.

"I did! I had a wonderful time… Thank you…" she said blushing.

"Good… That's great… I'm glad…" I said smiling. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Call me sometime, okay?"

"Okay. I will." She said giggling. I chuckled at her. I was about to leave, but something stopped me. I turned around to face her and kissed her cheek. I smiled and walked to my car. I looked over at her, and she was in the same place she had been in when I left, with her hand on her cheek. She slowly smiled. I grinned and drove off. As I was driving my guilt returned. I couldn't keep lying to her about this… No doubt she would leave me if I told her, but it would be for the best. I can't lie to her anymore. Next time I see her, I'll tell her.

~Time skip two days~

It was Sunday. Today was the day. I walked inside the pizzeria, but dressed differently than usual. I didn't want the animatronics to see me. They would kill me. I walked to the back of the pizzeria was and walked into the saferoom. Someone had torn part of the wall down that day, and they needed to repair it. I tore down the rest of the wall, making a loud clatter. I then waited. I had a sledge hammer in my hands, hoping one of the animatronics would come. One did.

Freddy walked into the saferoom and looked around. I jumped out from hiding and hit him in the face with the hammer. This knocked him to the floor. I sat on top of him and held the sledgehammer in my hands above his head. I smirked.

"Here we are again. Only this time, you won't come back…" I threw down the hammer.

**Wow! What a chapter to write! I would've written more on their date, but I didn't really have much planned for it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! See you later rosebushes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, hello! I'm glad to be writing again! I can't wait to get the next few chapters out of this story! It's actually quite exciting for me to write this… Anyway, I'll stop babbling and we'll get to the story!**

Chapter Twelve

A smug smirk grew on my face as I threw the sledgehammer down over and over. It felt so good to finally get rid of these awful animatronics. I could hear Freddy screaming under me as I threw the hammer down, detaching his limbs from his body. I finally reached his limit, and I threw down the hammer on last time. Freddy stopped moving, and I could see the lights in his eyes go out, indicating that he was down and out. I smiled and got up. I kicked his animatronic parts to the side of the room. One down, three to go.

I picked up one of Freddy's parts and banged against the wall, hoping to attract another animatronic. I dropped the piece and picked up my hammer. I waited. At first I heard silence, until I heard it. Metal feet walking down the hall. I peeked out, seeing Bonnie walking towards me. I hid until Bonnie was in sight, and I threw my hammer into his stomach. I hit him over and over until there was nothing but a scrap of parts. I smiled again, satisfied.

Once Bonnie was pushed over to where Freddy was, I began to hit the wall with an animatronic part once more. I heard someone coming and waited. Foxy was easier to dismantle than the rest, as it didn't take much to take him down. He ended up with a broken jaw and a big hole in his chest and he was gone. Chica was left, and that would be it. They would be gone forever, and I would be free. I hit the wall again and again, but she never came. I began to get frustrated. Where was she? I came out of hiding and went searching for her. I looked over at the show stage, and she was gone. She had to be somewhere. I searched all over, but couldn't find her. I walked back to the spare room, and she was huddled over her fellow animatronics' parts. She picked up part of Foxy's mask and began to cry. Wait, she was crying? Robots can't cry…

"So… y0u cAme bAck… I t0ld y0u t0 nEveR c0me bAck…" she said without even looking at me. I smirked.

"Well I just couldn't help it… the urge was too strong…" she dropped Foxy's mask and looked over her shoulder.

"WhY…? WhY c0ulDn't y0u juSt leAve uS al0ne?!" she turned and faced me, oil streaking down her face. "I tRied t0 hElp y0u! I c0uldV'e lEt them kilL y0u! I th0ugHt I wAs d0inG thE riGht tHinG… But I rEaliZe n0w… y0u sh0uld hAve diEd thAt nigHt…" I yelled as I ran to her and slammed my sledgehammer into her chest. I hit her in the legs, causing her to fall to the ground. I got on top of her and hit her multiple times in the face. I held my hammer above her head, ready for the final blow. She simply said, "PleAse…d0n't d0 thiS…" I smirked.

"Sorry… but this has to be done…" I let down the hammer and slammed it down so hard it hit the floor beneath her head. I began to laugh. Softly at first, then it grew harder. That…was satisfying… or was it? I looked to the mess of parts around me. I began to develop a headache. There was an argument going on in my head. Part of me was yelling at the other, insisting that I did what needed to be done. The other part was screaming at the first, saying it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. The headache grew worse and worse. I fell to the ground, clutching my head. The pain was unbearable. I began to rock back and forth in the mess of parts, trying to settle my mind.

~Lexi's POV~

I sighed as I drove to the pizzeria. Boss had moved me over to nightshift. Apparently Vincent had not showed up to work the past two nights. Boss was never a merciful guy, and fired him. He insisted I tell him if he showed up tonight. That wasn't the only thing he hadn't done. I've been trying to reach him for the past few days, and he never answers me. I've tried calling him, texting him, and e-mailing him. Nothing seemed to work. If he wanted this relationship to work out, he'd have to talk to me at some point…

I pulled into the pizzeria parking lot and got out of my car. I looked over at another car that had been parked. I should be the only one here… I walked into the pizzeria slowly, my pepper-spray in hand. I looked over to the show stage, but no one was there. I began to get worried. What was going on?

I slowly walked through the pizzeria. I looked down a hall and saw the shattered remains of the wall that was placed over the saferoom. Who had done this? This didn't make any sense… as I walked into the saferoom, and I gasped. There was a mess of parts all over the room, oil spilling every which way. The animatronics were completely destroyed. And there, sitting within the parts, was Vincent. He was holding himself, laughing.

"V-Vincent? Are you alright?" I asked softly. He didn't reply. He just kept laughing. I began to get scared. I slowly walked up to him. He looked up at me. "Are you alright?" he smiled.

"It's done… They're gone… I'm free…" I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"W-what…What are you talking about? What do you mean you're free? Free from who?" I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"I did it. It was me. The kids. They're gone because of me. They came back as the animatronics, and they wouldn't leave me alone. I got rid of them. I'm free. I'm…I'm free!" he said. I slowly retracted my hand and backed away in horror.

"You… You did this…? You killed them…? And where did you put their bodies, might I ask?" I asked softly, afraid of him.

"Well in the suits, where else?" he said, almost as if it didn't matter. I stared at him in shock with horror and anger evident in my face.

"How could you..?!" he cocked his head in confusion. "You monster! How could you possibly do that to a group of innocent children?! I mean, they didn't do anything, and you killed them! And you stuffed them in a suit, how could you?!"

"What are you talking about, I did this for the greater good!" he yelled angrily. I stared at him. What did he just say?

"You know what, Vincent? Whatever started between us is over… I don't want to live my life with a murderer as my boyfriend… You're a monster… I can't believe I actually grew feelings for you!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"But Lexi, please understand that Boss made me do it! And if you really think about it, it was good! It's a good thing that they are gone!" I pulled myself away and turned for the door. I couldn't believe he did this. I began to tear up. I wiped my eyes and stormed for the entrance. I could hear Vincent calling after me. I kept walking forward and screamed, "Forget about it, Vincent! It's done! Oh, and by the way," I turned to face him. "You're fired! Congratulations!" I turned back to the door and stormed out. I ran to my car and slammed the door. I quickly drove away. I pulled over and began to cry into my hands. What am I supposed to do now?

**Well, I hope that was an interesting enough chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! We're getting closer to the end of this story, so be prepared! Alright, until next time rosebushes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well good day, fellow readers! It has been a very long time, I know. School has been EXHAUSTING. Let me tell you, three honors classes and an AP Euro class is super tiring… I would have updated earlier, but most nights I've been doing homework until eight at night… Also, well, here it is… the final chapter… wow… well, I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

~Vincent's POV~

I sighed and looked to the ground. Was I really just trying to convince her that murdering those innocent children was for the greater good? What had I become? I just lost a good job, my sanity, and worst of all, the love of my life… we had only gone on one date… I thought that it would last a lot longer than this… And now… she thinks I am a monster… and that's exactly what I am…

I began to walk around the pizzeria, unsure of what to do with myself. I had become exactly what I was afraid of becoming… I knew what Boss had made me do would catch up me, destroying my sanity like a fragile mirror… Now I am unable to control it… I can't keep going like this… I need help…

I stopped in the middle of the West Hall and turned around slowly. I looked around. I swear I just heard something… or someone… like…a child? I shook the thought off. It was impossible. I began to walk down the hall once more. I walked into the office and sat down in the chair beside the desk. I sighed and picked up the phone. I played all of the messages I had recorded. I had noticed a change throughout the calls…I could sense my sanity slipping away in each call. I looked down at the ground, sensing tears about to start flowing. I could feel them roll down my cheeks and could hear them hit the floor.

I looked up and down the East Hall, hearing a child's voice once more. I began to worry. Was it just me? It had to be… there couldn't be a child in here, right? I mean, it was the middle of the night, after all… I shook it off again and looked at the office around me. I was going to miss all of this stuff, even if I really hated my job. Well, it wasn't that I hated my job, I just hated who I worked for. I used to love kids. Everything about them made me super happy… the way they laughed, the way they smiled, how they were always super honest with you… it was everything I ever wanted. I just wanted to meet the right person and have a few kids of my own. I was certain it was going to be Lexi… but now…

I put my head down on the table and began to sob. Everything I had, everything I could've had was gone. Nothing was going to bring that back…

I sat up quickly and ran to the door. Okay, this was definitely not just me. Something was out there. I could hear it. It was like a child, laughing in the distance. I had to get out of here. I began to speedwalk to the front door, checking behind me every few seconds, seeing if there was anyone there. I was almost to the door, when something popped up in front of me, causing me to fall to the ground and hit the wall. What was that?! I looked up, to see…a blur? Some sort of blur… that was crying? It looked similar to a child, with tears streaming down its face. It was terrifying…

I got up and ran the other direction, only to see two more. I screamed and ran to the saferoom, the only place I could think to go. What was I supposed to do? I sat down in the middle of the floor, catching my breath. I looked at the doorway, seeing four blurs blocking the door. Keeping my eyes on them, I frantically scrambled to the back wall, unsure of what to do.

One more blur appeared, only this one appeared in the middle of the room. It began to come towards me. I ran the other direction, keeping my eyes on it. What was it trying to do? Was this just my imagination? Real or not, it was terrifying. I kept running, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation I could hear the thunder outside, the rain pouring and splattering on the floor outside. I didn't know what to do…until I looked to the side of the room. I regained my confidence and ran to the springtrap suit that was lying down next to the mess of parts that was once the poor animatronics. I quickly pulled the lever, making it a suit, not an animatronic and hopped in. I began to laugh, knowing that I had won. That is, until my entire body compressed together, sending unbearable amounts of pain throughout my entire body.

I fell to the ground, my body shooting blood through the suit. I could hardly move. It hurt to move. It hurt anyway, but it made it worse to move. I managed to make my way over to the wall in the corner. I looked to where the blurs were. The smiled softly as they looked at each other. They looked just like the kids that I had murdered that fateful day. I recognized the one that I had placed in Chica's suit. She smiled, as if relieved, and looked over at the one that I had placed in Foxy. They joined hands and looked over at the other three. They smiled and they all faded into the darkness. And suddenly, I was left alone. I knew they had planned this… They were trying to gain vengeance, and had received it. And suddenly, I felt happy. I smiled as everything around me went black…

_Epilogue~_

~Lexi's POV~

I frowned as I drove back to the pizzeria. I had to explain to Boss why I hadn't worked last night and why the animatronics he had paid so much for had become just a mess of parts. I pulled into the parking lot, seeing Boss's car. I breathed in slowly and got out of my car. I walked into the pizzeria. In the daylight, it was easier to see all of the damage that Vincent had caused. I sighed and walked over to the saferoom. I walked around inside, picking up a few parts as I went along, remembering what Vincent had told me about what he had done to those poor kids.

I felt myself about to cry. I looked over at the springtrap suit and noticed it had been moved. There was a pool of something that it was sitting in. I didn't dare investigate, though. I had never been fond of Golden Bonnie, and seeing him like this was just even more terrifying. I walked out of the room and took one last glance at it. I could hear Boss yell my name, as if seeing if I were here. He must've seen my car.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I took one step from the saferoom, and I swear I heard a raspy voice say softly, "_Lexi…_"

**Wow! I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much for reading this! It means so much to me that you guys enjoyed this story and were excited for new chapters to come out. This was my first fanfiction, and I am so happy with how it turned out. I will be writing more stories soon. Again, thank you so much guys! I love you all! Until next time, rosebushes…**


End file.
